The embodiments herein relate generally to electronic devices with a slidable protective cap. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic devices such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices designed to serve as portable memory storage devices.
USB devices are common portable devices used by individuals to conveniently store and/or transfer files or data between electronic devices such as computers, laptops, printers, other devices, and the like. Many of these USB devices comprise covers to protect the connectors when not in use. These covers slide on and off the connector of the USB device as needed.
One common problem of these USB devices is that the covers are easily lost or misplaced. This results in frustration by the user and/or the desire to purchase a new USB replacement device. In order to address this problem, a variety of USB devices have slidable covers that remain connected to the main body of the device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,629. However, these USB devices are limited because they require the use of a plurality of separate mechanical components and/or snap fasteners to secure components of the device together such as the enclosure and main body. The use of an increased number of parts during the assembly of the USB device increases manufacturing and consumer costs.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an electronic device storage apparatus with a USB connector that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which reduces the number of components required during the assembly process. There is a further need in the industry for the electronic device storage apparatus to have an enhanced locking mechanism to secure the slidable cover to the apparatus.